


[Podfic] Soot and Starlight

by semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: (Really just a lot of sex here), Anal Sex, Angst, Aziraphale's pretty much done waiting before the week is out, Biblical References, Crowley's a bit of a wreck after waiting for six thousand years, First Time, Genderfluid/Nonbinary (but mostly male-presenting) Crowley, HEA, Historical References, M/M, Oral Sex, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Seriously this is so self-indulgent, Virgin Crowley, Wing Kink, Wings, and no I do not apologise, brief mention of switching, implied praise kink, service top Crowley, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22836358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic
Summary: Podfic of "Soot and Starlight" by bixgirl1Author's original summary:A week into the world without an expiration date, Aziraphale unfurls his wings.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	[Podfic] Soot and Starlight

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Soot and Starlight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21536521) by [bixgirl1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bixgirl1/pseuds/bixgirl1). 



  


  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 1:10:01
  * **File Size:** 57 MB



### Streaming & Hosting

  


  * MP3 on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1d_yd4NNnblsiKNh1xVO6Of96iGR9kRTi)
  * M4B on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=15_kPKZ_0803G6WUEuINu2THbP4aWY8gS)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [_Soot and Starlight_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21536521)
  * **Author:** [bixgirl1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bixgirl1/pseuds/bixgirl1)
  * **Reader:** semperfiona
  * **Cover artist:** semperfiona
  * **Music:** Ludovico Einaudi, "Fly" 
  * Musician suggested by: templemarker




End file.
